Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the front structure of a saddle ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a structure for improving the air intake performance of an engine in a saddle ride type vehicle, there is proposed a structure that provides an air intake portion on the periphery of the front cowl of a vehicle and efficiently guides a traveling wind to the air intake path of an air cleaner (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-42755).
In a saddle ride type vehicle with a front cowl, the comfort for a rider can be improved by a windbreak effect. On the other hand, a negative pressure is generated behind the wind screen in some cases. As a considerable countermeasure, a wind guide path configured to guide the traveling wind to the rear side of the wind screen is provided on the periphery of the front cowl. However, if the wind guide path is provided in addition to the air intake portion, the structure on the periphery of the front cowl becomes complex.